User blog:The Nameless Lancer/My Top 10 Worst Fanfiction Chapters
Everybody knows that I have made a lot of fanfictions. Some are really good, and some are really not good. Most of my chapters are really good. But some are not great. I am going to go over my personal least favorite chapters. The only stories that don't feature a chapter on this list are "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst", because that story is perfect, and, hilariously enough, "Hail to the King" and "Hail to the Queen". Only two of my fanfictions have 2 chapters on this list. Let's get started. #10: This War is Ours - Rise of the Nameless Lancer This chapter isn't bad, but I'm including it because I needed a chapter to fill this spot. This chapter is very long, very descriptive, but it wasn't my best. Overall, not a bad chapter, but not a good chapter either. #9: The First Battle - The Bleeding A very average chapter. This was a necessary chapter, but I could have done more with it. Also, to this day, this is my only chapter with no comments. Not much else to say. #8: Unlikely Allies - The Redeemer Now we are getting into the really bad chapters. This chapter was so pointless. It mainly serves to bring back two characters from my first fanfiction, but I could have made it better. The dialogue is pretty good, but the chapter is so BORING! At least the next chapter is pretty good. This may or may not be the last chapter from "The Redeemer" on this list. #7: The Great Escape - The Iron Lancers I cannot believe that people enjoyed this terrible, terrible chapter. The title is so misleading. The escape was very easy for Harold and the Lancers. That is not a great escape. However, since "The Iron Lancers" was my longest story, you can't really expect every chapter to be good. #6: God Damn - The Fallen Lancer Getting past how amazing the name is, this chapter sucks. That's all I have to say. Overall, this chapter is very ''God Damn ''disappointing. #5: The Duel of the Fates - Immortalized This was a very rushed chapter. I wanted it to be interesting, but it didn't work very well. This is an important chapter, but the title contradicts the chapter too much. #4: Last Rites - The Redeemer My worst and most anticlimactic ending ever. This chapter wasn't meant to be anything special, but it was very poorly thought out. I should have combined this chapter with the previous chapter, "Redemption". Actually, that would probably have made the ending worse. #3: Girl I Know - The Iron Lancers While I do enjoy this chapter, I do admit that it wasn't a very necessary chapter. I named and based this chapter off of the Avenged Sevenfold song Girl I Know, which shows how fucked up my mind can be. All this chapter is is Harold getting seduced by a prostitute named Samantha. Overall, I don't dislike this chapter, but it has to be here. #2: The Lost Chapter - The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer Fuck. This. Chapter. I made this chapter on request, so do you expect it to be good? No. It's terrible. I left that plot hole in the prologue because I didn't want to have to go indepth about Harold and Elena's relationship. I should have included it from the beginning. At least I corrected that mistake in "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This is, by far, my least favorite chapter. It is the only chapter that I’ve made that I dislike. That shows you how truly terrible this chapter is. #1: Man of the Family - The Last Hunt Were you expecting anything else to top this list? I hope not. This chapter is bad. So bad. Even after I remastered it, it still sucks. For a chapter called "Man of the Family", Father Gascoigne doesn't spend much time with his family. Horrible chapter. Good news, though. I never have to shit on this chapter ever again. Hopefully. Conclusion Do you agree with my list? If not, tell me what you think my worst chapters are. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, this is unrelated, but about "Girl I Know", I was listening to the song on YouTube, and saw a comment that said "This sounds like a song about a Samantha". That is an amazing coincedence. You can find the comment on this video. Dishonorable Mentions *Unholy Confessions - The Fallen Lancer *Awakening - The Redeemer *War in our Blood - The Iron Lancers *Rise of the Shepherd - The Bleeding *Leaving the Church - The Last Hunt *Releasing the Demons - The Iron Lancers Category:Blog posts